Il Corvo
]] Il corvo è un film del 1994 diretto da Alex Proyas, tratto dall'omonimo fumetto di James O'Barr. Il film segna l'ultima e più famosa interpretazione cinematografica di Brandon Lee, morto accidentalmente a causa di un colpo di pistola durante le riprese del film. Proyas dovette ricorrere a trucchi digitali e a controfigure per poter terminare l'opera, raddoppiandone di fatto i costi. Lo strepitoso successo del film ripagò più che abbondatamente i costi, arrivando ad incassare in tutto il mondo la somma complessiva di circa 170 milioni. Vennero successivamente girati tre sequel: Il corvo - City of Angel (unico film a collegarsi al primo), Il corvo 3 - Salvation e Il corvo - Preghiera maledetta, che però non hanno mai raggiunto il successo del primo capitolo. Trama Eric Draven e Shelly Webster sono due giovani fidanzati in procinto di sposarsi. La notte prima delle nozze, la terribile Devil's Night (la notte del diavolo), così chiamata a causa della puntuale esplosione di violenze in città in concomitanza con Halloween, quattro criminali (T-Bird, Skank, Funboy e Tin Tin, facenti parte della banda del boss Top Dollar) irrompono nel loro appartamento ed uccidono Eric gettandolo dalla finestra, mentre Shelly, dopo essere stata violentata e picchiata selvaggiamente, morirà in ospedale. Secondo la mitologia di alcune culture, il corvo imperiale avrebbe il ruolo di psicopompo. Quando però il cuore della persona morta è particolarmente colmo di dolore e rabbia, il corvo fa resuscitare l'anima per poter regolare i conti. Un anno dopo la sua morte, un corvo si posa sulla tomba di Eric ed il giovane resuscita. Grazie al corvo Eric può perpetrare la vendetta. Reso invulnerabile dalla sua nuova natura ultraterrena, Eric si aggira silenzioso e rapido nei vicoli della città. Il corvo è il tramite tra il regno dei vivi e quello dei morti, i suoi occhi sono gli occhi di Eric. Ritroverà, in questo modo, Sarah, la giovanissima amica di Shelly che sente molto la loro mancanza, e sarà aiutato da un coscienzioso agente di polizia, Albrecht, che, rimasto al fianco di Shelly in ospedale, gli mostrerà la sua interminabile e straziante agonia. Tornato nella sua abitazione, Eric vive gli istanti della sua morte e della violenza a Shelly; quindi si trucca come Pierrot, si veste interamente di nero ed inizia la sua missione, uccidendo per primo Tin Tin con una pugnalata. Poi si reca da Gideon, titolare di un banco dei pegni, per recuperare l'anello di fidanzamento di Shelly. Eric risparmia la vita a Gideon e gli ordina di far sapere ai compari di Tin Tin che la loro ora giungerà a breve. Eric, che frattanto ha liberato Darla (la madre di Sarah) dalla prostituzione e dalla schiavitù della droga, elimina Funboy, il secondo carnefice, con un'iniezione letale. Simile sorte toccherà a T-Bird, il capo dei balordi, fatto esplodere davanti agli occhi di Skank, ultimo obiettivo del protagonista. Skank si rifugia da Top Dollar, che gli mette a disposizione alcuni dei suoi uomini come protezione. Eric intanto, sulle tracce dell'ultimo teppista, giunge nel covo dell'organizzazione, per chiedere a Top Dollar di lasciargli uccidere Skank per concludere la sua vendetta ma Top Dollar rifiuta e gli mette contro i suoi uomini. A questo punto, Eric stermina tutti i criminali al servizio di Top Dollar, il quale riesce a scappare con Myca, amante nonché sorella carnale, e Grange, suo fidato subalterno. Compiuto il massacro, Eric acciuffa Skank e, dopo un breve scambio di battute, lo scaglia da una finestra; la sua vendetta sembra terminata e Draven può ricongiungersi con la sua amata Shelly. Recandosi al cimitero, saluta Sarah e tutto sembra volgere verso la fine, se non che Grange rapisce la ragazzina e la porta dal suo capo, affinché lei venga usata come esca per attirare Eric, il quale si vede costretto a rimandare il suo ritorno nel regno dei morti per salvare la sua amica. Lo scontro finale è per Eric molto più difficile, poiché Myca scopre che ferendo il corvo, Eric si indebolisce. Grazie però all'aiuto di Albrecht, Eric riesce a sconfiggere i membri rimasti della banda criminale. Terminata l'opera, Eric può tornare finalmente dalla sua Shelley. Il film inizia e finisce con i pensieri personali di Sarah sulla vita, sulla morte e sull'amore. La tragica mortr di Brandon Lee Brandon Lee morì il 31 marzo 1993 a Wilmington (Carolina del Nord), quando mancavano tre giorni alla fine delle riprese del film, ucciso da una pistola che doveva essere caricata a salve. Lee aveva completato quasi tutte le battute e lo staff decise di lasciare alla fine le scene dei flashback di Eric e Shelly, in modo che l'attore completasse il film senza il make up. La tragedia fu causata da una disattenzione dello staff, che non controllò con la dovizia necessaria la pistola che doveva servire per la scena. Per motivi di tempo, non avendo colpi a salve, alcuni membri della troupe comprarono proiettili veri e ne rimossero la polvere da sparo all'interno, ricongiungendo il proiettile alla capsula a percussione. La pistola venne usata in diverse riprese, ma all'interno della canna rimase bloccato un proiettile per via di una carica debole.Il difetto passò inosservato e l'arma venne poi ricaricata con proiettili a salve per poi essere usata per girare la scena fatale. Per via della breve distanza e della canna ostruita, una carica a salve fu sufficientemente forte da far partire il proiettile bloccato che colpì Brandon all'addome. La scena fatale è quella in cui all'appena resuscitato Eric, tornato nella sua abitazione e turbato dai ricordi di quella tragedia, ritornano alla mente le dinamiche della sua morte. In quel momento l'arma che lo uccise era in mano a Michael Massee (Funboy)2 il quale, inconsapevole del suo malfunzionamento, lo colpì ferendolo gravemente. Dopo l'incidente, Brandon fu ricoverato urgentemente al "New Hanover Regional Medical Center" di Wilmington, dove morì dopo una vana operazione di circa 12 ore. Con la morte di Lee, concludere il film fu più arduo del previsto, non solo perché alcune parti del deceduto attore dovevano essere completate ma anche perché alcuni interpreti non parteciparono alla sua ultimazione. Sofia Shinas (Shelly), che assistette al dramma, si rifiutò di proseguire e tornò nella sua abitazione a Los Angeles. Anche Ernie Hudson (Albrecht) abbandonò per motivi familiari, a causa della morte di suo cognato. A due mesi dal decesso dell'attore, la troupe, anche per volere della fidanzata di Brandon, Eliza Hutton, decise di completare il film e i restanti attori continuarono a parteciparvi, compreso Michael Massee, che però cadrà in depressione, per un certo periodo, a causa della tragedia. Dopo il terribile incidente la produzione cinematografica statunitense stabilì che nelle sparatorie le armi non venissero più puntate direttamente verso gli individui, ma con un'angolazione di 30°. Grazie all'aggiunta di tagli di altre scene e dei montaggi digitali, Il corvo poté essere ultimato, con l'aggiunta di un costo di 8 milioni di dollari, in totale 15 milioni di dollari vennero spesi per creare il film. Inoltre, in molte parti della pellicola, il ruolo di "Eric Draven" venne affidato a Chad Stahelski e Jeff Cadiente, stuntman e grandi amici di Brandon. La scena della morte di Brandon non fu inserita e quella presente nel film è stata rifatta da una controfigura. Alla sua uscita, Il corvo fu un enorme successo di pubblico e critica, incassando circa $50,693,129 negli Stati Uniti e $94,000,000 al livello mondiale incluso $11,774,332 nel suo fine settimana di apertura. In totale arrivò a incassare 170 milioni di dollari. Il film è stato posizionato al ventiquattresimo posto nella classifica dei più visti negli Stati Uniti, nel 1994. Nel 1995 il film si aggiudica il MTV Movie Award per la miglior colonna sonora e il premio per "il miglior attore" a Brandon Lee. Inoltre tale successo, conferma anche le nomination per il Saturn Award per miglior film e Brandon Lee per il miglior attore, ma anche varie per il genere horror-drammatico. Differenze tra film e fumetto *Nel film Eric e Shelly sono uccisi in casa loro, mentre nel fumetto la loro macchina si ferma in una strada buia e per caso passano di lì i balordi che senza motivo si fermano, sparano ad Eric e violentano Shelly. *Nel fumetto, contrariamente a quanto avviene nel film, è Shelley a morire "sul posto" (Fun Boy, lì, la stupra quando è gia morta), mentre Eric finisce in rianimazione. *Nel fumetto, Eric è un poeta, mentre nel Film è un musicista, inoltre il cognome "Draven" è un'invenzione del film, data l'assonanza con "The Raven", appunto "Il Corvo". *Nel film Eric uccide i suoi avversari in ordine diverso, e anche in modi diversi, rispetto al fumetto; inoltre, a differenza del fumetto, nel film risparmia la vita a Gideon. *Top Dollar ha un ruolo di maggior rilievo nel film. Infatti nel fumetto è uno degli aggressori di Shelly e muore all'inizio per mano di Eric con un colpo di pistola. Sempre nel fumetto, poi, Top Dollar è molto più vecchio rispetto alla sua versione cinematografica. *Grange e Myca, rispettivamente braccio destro e amante/sorella di Top Dollar, non compaiono nel fumetto e sono stati inventanti appositivamente per il film. *La bambina, nel fumetto, si chiama Sherry, mentre nel film è chiamata Sarah. *Nel fumetto Eric è invulnerabile; invece nel finale del film egli perde i poteri. Secondo il copione questo accade perché a quel punto la sua vendetta è ormai compiuta, e ciò gli viene rivelato da uno spirito guida, chiamato Skull Cowboy, poi tagliato nella fase finale del montaggio. Colonna sonora La colonna sonora del film vanta partecipazioni di famosi artisti, sia in interpretazioni originali sia in cover di altre band. La particolare atmosfera del film è stata ben sottolineata da brani punk, metal e gothic e l'album ha avuto un buon riscontro di vendite. Si noti che il brano d'apertura, Burn dei Cure, può essere considerato una chiusura del cerchio perché, come riferito dallo stesso James O'Barr, il gruppo inglese con la sua musica lo ispirò nella creazione della storia. Non è invece presente alcun brano dei Bauhaus il cui cantante Peter Murphy fu la base per O'Barr nell'ideare le fattezze di Eric. #1 Burn - The Cure (Robert Smith, Simon Gallup, Boris Williams, Perry Bamonte) – 6:39 #2 Golgotha Tenement Blues - Machines of Loving Grace (Scott Benzel, Mike Fisher, Stuart Kupers, Thomas Melchionda) – 4:01 #3Big Empty - Stone Temple Pilots (Dean DeLeo, Scott Weiland) – 4:56 Dead Souls - Nine Inch Nails (Joy Division) – 4:54 #4Darkness - Rage Against the Machine (Rage Against the Machine) – 3:41 #5Color Me Once - Violent Femmes (Gordon Gano, Brian Ritchie) – 4:09 #6Ghostrider - Rollins Band (Martin Rev, Alan Vega) – 5:45 #7Milktoast (also known as Milquetoast) - Helmet (Page Nye Hamilton) – 3:59 #8The Badge - Pantera (Poison Idea) – 3:54 #9Slip Slide Melting - For Love Not Lisa (For Love Not Lisa) – 5:47 #10After the Flesh - My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult (Buzz McCoy, Groovie Mann) – 2:59 #11Snakedriver - The Jesus and Mary Chain (William Reid, Jim Reid) – 3:41 #12Time Baby III - Medicine (Jim Goodall, Brad Laner, Jim Putnam, Ruscha, Beth Thompson) – 3:52 #13It Can't Rain All the Time - Jane Siberry (Graeme Revell, Jane Siberry) – 5:34 Oltre a questo disco, esiste anche un album con la colonna sonora originale creata per il film dal compositore Graeme Revell che include partiture orchestrali insieme a contaminazioni decisamente metal. La saga Il film ha avuto diversi sequel, diretti da vari registi: *'Il corvo' (1994) *Il corvo 2 - Città degli Angeli (1996) *Il corvo 3 - Salvation (2000) *Il corvo 4 - Preghiera maledetta (2005) Esiste anche una serie tv americana nata nel 1998 e formata da una sola stagione televisiva composta da 22 episodi ispirata al film, sempre dal titolo Il corvo (The Crow: Stairway to Heaven). E' stato deciso di creare un remake/reboot del film. Inizialmente il progetto era stato affidato al regista Stephen Norrington, salvo poi uscire dal progetto nel 2010. Era stato annunciato nell'Aprile del 2011 che Juan Carlos Fresnadillo (28 settimane dopo) sarebbe stato il regista del nuovo film.Recentemente ha abbandonato anche lui il progetto, insieme a Bradley Cooper l'attore che avrebbe dovuto essere il protagonista. Categoria:Film